Industrial Control Systems (ICSs) typically comprise Programmable Logic Controllers (PLCs) that control various field devices. PLCs are described, for example, in “Introduction to Programmable Logic Controllers (PLCs)—Industrial Control Systems,” 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference. A PLC is typically managed by exchanging with the PLC control and management primitives over a communication network of the ICS. Various aspects of programmable controllers are specified, for example, by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) in a family of specifications referred to as IEC 61131. More specifically, the specification titled “International standard IEC 61131-5, Programmable controllers—Part 5: Communications,” first edition, November, 2000, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, specifies communication aspects of a programmable controller.